


My Immortal

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah, Tristan e Marcel trovano il secondo osso di Inadu e questo significa che anche per Tristan è arrivato il momento di partire. Ma, ancora una volta, sembra che Elijah non voglia fare nulla per trattenerlo né promettergli che andrà con lui... Intanto, però, Freya ha in serbo una meravigliosa sorpresa per Klaus.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal (prima parte)**

_I’ve tried so hard to tell myself_

_That you’re gone_

_But though you’re still with me_

_I’ve been alone all along_

_When you cried I’d wipe away all of your tears_

_When you’d scream I’d fight away_

_All your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me…_

_(“My Immortal” – Evanescence)_

Kol e Davina erano partiti per San Francisco con la lama di Papa Tunde già da tre settimane.

Marcel si era recato con Elijah e Tristan al cimitero del Black Clay, nel Treme, per trovare la cripta della famiglia Del Robles dove era custodito il secondo osso di Inadu che stavano cercando da tanto tempo. Elijah aveva individuato la tomba in cui esso probabilmente si trovava, quella di Olivia Tierra Del Robles, e Marcel aveva spezzato la lapide e recuperato l’osso.

Quando lo aveva visto in mano a Marcel, Elijah aveva esitato, rimanendo immobile a fissare l’oggetto. Era vero che quell’osso era ciò che stavano cercando febbrilmente, era vero che sarebbe potuto servire a distruggere per sempre Inadu… ma in quel momento, per Elijah, l’osso significava soltanto che Tristan avrebbe dovuto prenderlo e partire e lui non riusciva né ad accettarlo né ad opporsi.

Tristan, invece, non aveva avuto esitazioni. Si era avvicinato a Marcel e si era fatto consegnare l’osso, soppesandolo poi tra le mani con un sorrisetto ironico.

“Visto che dovrò esserne il custode, tanto vale che inizi fin d’ora a prendere confidenza con quest’osso” aveva detto, ostentando un tono leggero, quasi frivolo.

Tutto ciò era avvenuto il giorno prima e, da allora, Elijah non aveva più avuto pace.

Tristan sarebbe partito per Marsiglia e lui non avrebbe potuto seguirlo.

Non c’era nessun ostacolo reale che glielo impedisse ma, ancora una volta, il suo senso del dovere nei confronti della famiglia gli imponeva delle scelte diverse da ciò che il suo cuore avrebbe desiderato.

Restavano da trovare altre due ossa e, come se non bastasse, Elijah sentiva di dover aiutare il fratello Klaus, che stava prendendo molto male la prospettiva di un suo prossimo allontanamento dalla famiglia e dalla sua Hope. Non poteva abbandonarlo in un momento così difficile per lui, avrebbe dovuto sostenerlo e restargli accanto quando fosse arrivato il momento della sua partenza.

No, non era nemmeno pensabile che lasciasse tutto e tutti e seguisse Tristan a Marsiglia.

Semplicemente  _non poteva_  farlo.

Eppure il pensiero di lasciar partire il giovane Conte, senza nemmeno sapere quando avrebbero potuto rivedersi, gli straziava l’anima.

Quella sera Elijah era rimasto a lungo in silenzio, osservando Tristan che preparava le valigie e sistemava i libri e i dischi che aveva portato con sé nel piccolo appartamento che aveva occupato per troppo poco tempo. Il giovane aveva deciso di tornare a Davilla Estate la mattina seguente per informare la sorella Aurora della prossima partenza, in tal modo la sera stessa avrebbero potuto prendere un aereo per Marsiglia, dove li attendeva una splendida villa con vista sul mare.

Anche Tristan non aveva detto una parola per tutto il tempo in cui si era occupato dei suoi bagagli. Soltanto alla fine, quando tutto era stato sistemato, si era avvicinato a Elijah e lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo con l’azzurro intenso e luminoso del suo sguardo.

“Tu non verrai a Marsiglia con me e Aurora, non è così?”

La sua era stata un’affermazione più che una domanda.

Elijah avrebbe voluto perdersi per sempre in quello sguardo dalle mille tonalità di azzurro, annegare nel mare profondo che erano i suoi occhi e non pensare più a niente, non provare più tanto dolore e rimorso e senso di colpa. Avrebbe voluto stringere Tristan tra le braccia, baciarlo con passione e sussurrargli che sarebbe andato con lui anche in capo al mondo, che non poteva vivere senza di lui e che tutto il resto non contava.

Invece sostenne quello sguardo, si fece forza e pronunciò la risposta che si era preparato.

“So che ti avevo promesso che sarei venuto con te, ma non è questo il momento” disse, nel tono più distaccato che riuscì a trovare. “Mancano ancora due ossa, Kol e Davina sono partiti e c’è bisogno anche di me per cercarle. Quando le avremo ritrovate tutte e quattro, allora, magari…”

Tristan scosse il capo con un sorrisetto amaro.

“Naturalmente” commentò, caustico. “Immagino che, per allora, avrai pronta un’altra scusa per non raggiungermi.”

“Tristan, non c’è bisogno di mostrarsi insolente. Sai benissimo quanto sia importante trovare tutte e quattro le ossa e…”

“Ti prego, Elijah, non insultare la mia intelligenza” lo interruppe il ragazzo. Il tono continuava ad essere sarcastico, ma il suo sguardo raccontava un’altra storia. “Sappiamo tutti e due come andrà a finire: tu non sceglierai mai di stare con me e di mettere in secondo piano la tua famiglia. I tuoi fratelli, le tue sorelle, Hope e anche… Hayley… saranno sempre più importanti. Del resto sono stato io a offrirmi come custode per liberarti, affinché tu non fossi costretto a separarti dalla tua famiglia. Potrai aiutare la tua sorella strega, la creatura di tuo fratello e il signor Griffith a ritrovare le due ossa mancanti; potrai recarti in visita da Kol, Rebekah e Klaus e portare loro notizie del resto della famiglia. In tutto ciò, potresti anche venire a trovarmi a Marsiglia, se volessi… sono stato io a offrirti la possibilità di scegliere liberamente ed è molto di più di quanto tu abbia mai fatto per me.”

Le parole di Tristan furono una nuova pugnalata al cuore per Elijah. Era tutto dolorosamente vero. Secondo il piano di Vincent, sarebbe dovuto essere Elijah uno dei custodi e ciò lo avrebbe costretto ad allontanarsi dalla sua famiglia per un periodo di tempo incalcolabile, ma Tristan non lo aveva permesso.

Tristan, che lui aveva sacrificato e abbandonato già la prima volta per salvare la sua famiglia.

Tristan, che lui aveva scelto di condannare come unico colpevole di misfatti perpetrati in realtà da Lucien.

Tristan, che aveva sempre sofferto per l’abbandono subito e per la preferenza che Elijah aveva mostrato nei confronti della sua famiglia.

Tristan, che lo aveva lasciato libero di scegliere, ben sapendo che lui avrebbe comunque deciso in favore dei Mikaelson piuttosto che del loro legame…

_Io non merito che tu faccia tutto questo per me,_  pensò Elijah in un lampo di angosciosa consapevolezza.  _Ti ho fatto soltanto del male e te ne sto facendo anche adesso, eppure tu non esiti… io non ti merito, Tristan!_

Avrebbe dovuto pronunciare quelle parole, esprimere finalmente tutto ciò che provava per la sua creatura, per il giovane che aveva trasformato e che, senza un maestro e senza una guida, era diventato mille volte migliore di quanto lui sarebbe mai potuto essere.

Eppure, ancora una volta, non disse ciò che gli bruciava sulle labbra, non aprì il suo cuore al giovane Conte De Martel.

“Come ti dicevo, non c’è nessun bisogno che tu sia tanto melodrammatico, anche se so che ami mostrarti  _teatrale_ ” ribatté invece, celando i suoi sentimenti sotto un’elegante velo di ironia. “Ti ho già spiegato che non posso partire con te adesso, ma che ti raggiungerò a Marsiglia non appena la situazione qui sarà più tranquilla.”

Tristan sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

“Quando mai la situazione è  _tranquilla_  per la famiglia Mikaelson?” commentò con sarcasmo. “Ma no, non preoccuparti, non voglio certo metterti premura. Verrai a Marsiglia quando lo riterrai opportuno.”

_Cioè mai_ , pensò Tristan, ma questa volta anche lui non espresse il suo reale pensiero.

Il silenzio tra i due stava diventando opprimente, ma proprio in quel momento si udirono voci concitate, richiami e passi affrettati provenire dal patio di villa Mikaelson. Elijah e Tristan dimenticarono per qualche istante i loro tormenti personali e si affacciarono al balcone in ferro battuto per capire di che cosa si trattasse. Forse Vincent aveva trovato il terzo osso di Inadu? O magari Freya si era imbattuta in un incantesimo che avrebbe potuto ridurla all’impotenza senza bisogno di mandare i custodi delle ossa da una parte all’altra del globo?

Elijah rammentò che, in effetti, Freya era uscita di casa quella mattina molto presto insieme a Rebekah, dicendo che si sarebbero recate a casa di Vincent. Era possibile che insieme fossero riusciti a trovare il modo per distruggere la malefica Inadu?

Era un altro, invece, il motivo per cui i tre si erano riuniti. E il risultato dei loro sforzi era ciò che chiunque poteva vedere adesso nel patio di villa Mikaelson, anche se poteva sembrare un sogno o una visione.

Freya e Rebekah erano tornate a casa, accompagnate da Vincent, ma insieme a loro c’era una terza persona, qualcuno che era stato ritenuto perduto per sempre.

Accanto a Freya e Rebekah, in piedi e con un luminoso sorriso, stava Camille O’Connell.

“Ma che…” mormorò Elijah, incredulo.

Voci e rumori avevano richiamato anche gli altri abitanti del palazzo: Hayley, Hope e… Klaus.

Non appena l’ibrido vide la giovane donna, il suo viso si fece pallidissimo e poi, in un lampo, fu davanti a lei.

“Questo è senza dubbio un sogno o l’illusione creata da un incantesimo” disse lui, con voce spezzata e senza osare nemmeno sfiorare la ragazza. “E’ chiaro che Inadu ha ritrovato il suo potere e che ci sta ingannando per distrarci e poterci attaccare indisturbata.”

“Per una volta nella tua vita, Nik, non potresti dimenticare le tue paranoie e limitarti semplicemente a ringraziare le tue sorelle e Vincent per il dono che ti hanno fatto?” intervenne Rebekah, al contempo esasperata e divertita.

“Di cosa stai parlando, sorella?” reagì Klaus, fissando sospettoso le tre donne e lo sciamano davanti a lui. No, non poteva essere veramente Cami. Lui non credeva ai miracoli né, tanto meno, a un lieto fine. Sapeva che, per qualsiasi cosa avesse mai ottenuto, aveva sempre dovuto lottare e soffrire e adesso… no, si trattava senz’altro di un inganno, di un piano diabolico di qualche nemico.

“Ricordi quello che ho detto quando Kol ha deciso di essere il primo dei custodi?” disse Freya, con un sorriso soddisfatto che le illuminava il volto. “Suggerii che sarebbe stato meno doloroso per ogni custode abbandonare i propri cari avendo accanto qualcun altro da amare, come lui aveva Davina. Rebekah ha ancora la speranza che Marcel parta con lei o che, comunque, vada a trovarla il più frequentemente possibile. Ma tu, Klaus, chi avresti potuto portare con te nel tuo esilio?”

“Inoltre il prezzo che avresti pagato tu era il più doloroso, il più straziante: saresti stato costretto a vivere lontano da tua figlia” aggiunse Rebekah, commossa.

“Quando Cami morì per colpa del veleno di Lucien, io racchiusi la sua anima nel mio pendente” spiegò Freya. “Anche lei faceva ormai parte della famiglia per più di un motivo, inoltre tu le avevi dato il tuo sangue nella speranza di guarirla dal morso della Bestia. La sua anima è sempre stata qui, nel pendente, ma non potevo dirtelo, non finché non avessi saputo se ero in grado di riportarla in vita.”

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Klaus non riusciva ancora a credere né ai suoi occhi né alle parole di Freya. Avere Camille davanti a sé era qualcosa di immenso, di talmente potente da non poterlo sopportare e, per questo, tentava di crearsi mille motivazioni per cui ciò non poteva essere, per non soffrire ancora in quel modo terribile nel momento in cui tutto si sarebbe rivelato un’illusione, come lui era convinto che fosse.

Intanto, Camille non aveva detto nulla, limitandosi a guardare Klaus con infinito amore negli occhi, una luce che la illuminava tutta e che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi e nel suo sorriso.

“Mi sono rivolta a Vincent perché mi aiutasse. Non era entusiasta all’idea di fare qualcosa per te, come puoi ben immaginare, ma la prospettiva di poter ridare la vita a Cami era troppo bella perché vi rinunciasse” continuò a spiegare Freya. “Mi ha aiutata a disseppellire il suo corpo e poi ha canalizzato il potere degli Antenati affinché scomparisse da lei ogni traccia del veleno che l’ha uccisa. Una volta che sono stata sicura che il corpo era perfettamente guarito e libero da ogni minimo residuo di siero, ho potuto liberare la sua anima affinché ne riprendesse possesso.”

Mentre Freya parlava, anche Elijah ed Hayley si erano avvicinati per vedere Camille da vicino e ascoltare come fosse avvenuta la sua _resurrezione_. Klaus, però, continuava a rimanere immobile e silenzioso.

Non era il solo. Tristan si era accorto che il _miracoloso_ ritorno della giovane psicologa aveva calamitato l’attenzione di tutti, che anche Elijah pareva aver dimenticato i loro problemi, emozionato e felice per aver ritrovato l’amica perduta. Quello era un momento in cui la famiglia si ritrovava di nuovo unita e, come al solito, non c’era posto per lui… nemmeno nella mente di Elijah. Perciò il giovane Conte era rimasto a osservare la scena dal balcone, estraneo ancora una volta all’atmosfera di gioia che univa la famiglia Mikaelson.

Certo, sarebbe sempre stato così.

Lui non faceva parte di quella famiglia, non ne avrebbe mai fatto parte e sarebbe stato tanto meglio per lui se lo avesse capito e accettato una volta per tutte. Non poteva più andare avanti così, illudendosi e rimanendo ferito e distrutto ogni volta.

Senza fare rumore, si allontanò dalla balaustra di ferro battuto e rientrò nell’appartamento che gli era stato assegnato per fare una telefonata.

Nessuno notò la sua assenza.

“Capisci, adesso, Klaus? Non potevo dirti niente finché non avessi saputo che il corpo di Cami poteva essere liberato da quel veleno e che Vincent poteva aiutarmi. Non volevo darti false speranze e ne ho parlato solo con Rebekah” sorrise Freya. “Ma adesso è tutto risolto, Cami è tornata e… potrà seguirti dovunque deciderai di andare, una volta ricevuto l’osso di Inadu da custodire.”

“Freya e Rebekah mi hanno raccontato tutto” furono le prime parole pronunciate dalla giovane e Klaus trasalì nell’udire il suono della sua voce, “capisco che sarà molto doloroso per te doverti separare dalla tua bambina. Ma io sono disposta a stare al tuo fianco in qualsiasi luogo sceglierai… naturalmente se tu sarai d’accordo.”

Finalmente Klaus si decise ad avvicinarsi a Camille e la prese per le spalle, attirandola leggermente a sé. Sì, era proprio lei, erano i suoi occhi, la sua voce, il suo profumo, il suo sorriso… non era un’illusione, non si trovavano in una _chambre de chasse_.

Cami era lì, davanti a lui, per restare al suo fianco… sempre e per sempre.

“Ragazzi, non pensate che sarebbe il momento giusto per eclissarci?” suggerì Rebekah, con un sorriso malizioso, notando lo sguardo di Klaus fisso su Cami. “Dopo tanto tempo, mi sembra giusto che possano stare almeno un po’ da soli.”

“Hai ragione, Rebekah” disse Freya, allontanandosi insieme alla sorella. Hayley si accodò a loro.

“E se organizzassimo una cena per festeggiare il ritorno di Cami?” propose. “Sarebbe un’occasione perfetta per ritrovarci insieme per qualcosa di bello, almeno una volta! Non vedo l’ora di farle incontrare Hope: era ancora piccola quando Cami è… insomma, non credo che la ricordi, ma adesso potranno parlare e conoscersi meglio.”

“E’ una splendida idea, Hayley” concordò Rebekah, entusiasta. “Inoltre tra pochi giorni sarà anche il compleanno di Elijah. Visto come stavano andando le cose nessuno di noi aveva voglia di festeggiare, ma adesso c’è un motivo per farlo e potremo unire i due eventi. Sì, faremo così! Freya, tu e Hayley preparate la tavola con il servizio più elegante, mentre io mi occuperò di ordinare la cena… e i servitori!”

“Inviteremo anche Vincent, Josh e Marcel, mi occuperò io di chiamarli. Peccato per Davina, sarebbe stata felice di rivedere Cami… ma ci saranno sicuramente altre occasioni” riprese Hayley.

Lei e Freya entrarono nella villa per iniziare i preparativi, mentre Rebekah usciva dal palazzo, piena di entusiasmo. Era così raro che la famiglia potesse riunirsi per festeggiare un’occasione lieta…

Intanto, Klaus e Camille si erano seduti su uno degli eleganti divani del patio e si parlavano a voce bassa. La ragazza aveva preso le mani di lui e il mondo attorno a loro sembrava essere scomparso.

Elijah lanciò un’ultima occhiata ai due innamorati che si erano ritrovati dopo tanta sofferenza… e in quel momento notò che Tristan non era nel patio, non era sceso con lui per assistere al ritorno di Camille.

Una stretta dolorosa artigliò il petto di Elijah quando si rese conto che, nell’emozione del momento, nemmeno lui si era preoccupato di dove fosse Tristan o di cosa stesse facendo. L’inaspettata _resurrezione_ della giovane psicologa era stato un avvenimento talmente improvviso e sconvolgente da fargli dimenticare tutto il resto… e sicuramente il Conte De Martel si era sentito escluso, emarginato ancora una volta, messo in secondo piano rispetto alla famiglia Mikaelson.

Il vampiro Originale salì in fretta le scale per raggiungere l’appartamento di Tristan. Certo, lui per primo era da biasimare per averlo messo da parte, ma adesso voleva soltanto rivederlo e renderlo partecipe di un lieto evento che coinvolgeva tutti. Tristan doveva capire che, adesso, anche lui ne faceva parte e che non doveva autoescludersi. Elijah aveva sentito Rebekah parlare del suo compleanno… bene, per lui non ci sarebbe stata una vera festa di compleanno se Tristan non avesse potuto parteciparvi al suo fianco, come suo compagno, in presenza di tutta la famiglia.

Giunto nel salottino, trovò le valigie di Tristan già sulla soglia e ogni cosa sistemata a dovere. Era come se il giovane Conte fosse pronto a partire in quel momento, piuttosto che la mattina dopo.

“Tristan, credevo che fossi sceso nel patio con me” gli disse, sentendo un vago disagio. Era consapevole di essersi comportato male con lui e adesso non era sicuro di ciò che avrebbe potuto dirgli per rimediare. “Come hai visto, è accaduto un fatto che nessuno di noi poteva aspettarsi: Camille…”

“L’ho vista” tagliò corto il ragazzo. “Non sono così disposto ad entusiasmarmi per il ritorno di qualcuno che ha contribuito a ingannarmi per rinchiudermi nel container.”

“Camille ha fatto soltanto ciò che le abbiamo detto noi, perciò se devi prendertela con qualcuno, lascia in pace lei” replicò Elijah. Il disagio e il rimorso che provava lo portavano a mostrarsi più aggressivo di quanto avrebbe voluto. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Sai bene che non vado fiero di averti imprigionato nel container, ma ormai è trascorso tanto tempo e io non voglio più pensare a ciò che di negativo c’è stato tra noi, vorrei che il passato rimanesse al suo posto e che potessimo costruire un nuovo futuro, in cui non ci siano più fratture insanabili tra te e la mia famiglia.”

“Magari avresti potuto pensarci prima di rinchiudermi laggiù…” fece Tristan, caustico.

“Ci sto pensando _adesso_ , Tristan” lo interruppe il vampiro Originale. “Posso capire che tu non voglia perdonarmi, ma dovrai rinfacciarmi in eterno il male che ti ho fatto? Ne sono consapevole e ne soffro io per primo, ma ora vorrei che potessimo iniziare una nuova vita e che tu facessi parte della mia famiglia. Stasera ci sarà una cena per festeggiare il ritorno di Camille e anche il mio compleanno e… mi farebbe piacere se tu partecipassi. Sarebbe un primo passo per far capire anche al resto della famiglia che tu sei importante per me e che ti voglio al mio fianco.”

Tristan sembrò placato, tuttavia scosse il capo con un sorriso amaro.

“Non lo accetteranno mai. La tavola dei Mikaelson non è il mio posto e nessuno sarebbe felice di avermi a questa cena” disse, laconico.

“Io sì” ribatté semplicemente Elijah.

Il modo tranquillo e diretto con cui il vampiro Originale aveva risposto commosse Tristan e distrusse il muro di diffidenza e ostilità che era cresciuto nel suo cuore. Il giovane sorrise, si avvicinò al suo Sire e, delicatamente, si strinse a lui fissandolo negli occhi.

“Allora noi due festeggeremo _dopo_ il tuo compleanno, qui, da soli, senza nessuno che possa disturbarci” propose malizioso. “Ma non parteciperò alla cena con la tua famiglia. Come ti ho già detto, quello non è il mio posto. Ti aspetterò qui per festeggiare insieme.”

Il tono di Tristan era seducente e pieno di promesse, ma Elijah non si lasciò incantare: comprendeva benissimo la sofferenza che si celava sotto quelle parole solo apparentemente provocanti, era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che il suo giovane amante usava la seduzione per difendersi dal dolore di sentirsi comunque escluso e condivideva in pieno quello strazio che aveva le sue radici in una notte di mille anni prima…

“Sai che non sarà lo stesso senza di te” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, baciandolo poi con avidità e prepotenza, quasi volesse portare con sé una parte di lui per sopportare la sua assenza.

“Pensa a quello che ti aspetta _dopo_ la cena e, magari, il tempo trascorrerà più velocemente” lo stuzzicò Tristan. Si mostrava tanto più ammaliante quanto più intenso era il tormento che lo lacerava, usando la passione per dimenticare l’angoscia.

“O forse dovrò interrompere la cena per salire da te” disse Elijah, stando al gioco. Lo baciò di nuovo, la lingua che lo sondava in modo audace e indecente, e solo a fatica riuscì a staccarsi da lui per andare a cambiarsi d’abito e prepararsi per la cena.

 

La serata fu serena e gioiosa, il ritorno di Camille fu festeggiato con grande entusiasmo e tanto i Mikaelson quanto Vincent, Josh e Marcel si godettero quei momenti di pace e felicità rubati ad una situazione che lasciava ben poche speranze. Nessuno sapeva ancora come distruggere definitivamente le ossa di Inadu e la prospettiva dei custodi era quella di doversi allontanare da coloro che amavano per un periodo di tempo indefinito.

Elijah sentiva la mancanza di Tristan, eppure riuscì a trovare pace nel vedere la famiglia riunita attorno ad un tavolo, con Camille accanto ad un Klaus finalmente rasserenato, Vincent, Josh e Marcel scherzosi, Hope allegra e sorridente, le due Mikaelson e Hayley che parlavano e ridevano insieme come se fossero davvero tre sorelle. Avrebbe voluto vedere i suoi cari sempre così felici… e avrebbe voluto che anche Tristan fosse accettato come un membro di quella famiglia che lui amava con tutto se stesso.

Non si accorse che Tristan, ad un certo punto, era sceso silenziosamente per le scale e che per qualche istante era rimasto a guardare il suo Sire, l’uomo che amava, senza che nessuno lo notasse. Lo aveva visto con un’espressione serena e soddisfatta in viso e, sorridendo mestamente tra sé, era ritornato nell’appartamento.

Elijah sarebbe stato felice anche senza di lui.

Aveva fatto la scelta giusta lasciandolo libero di restare con la sua famiglia, per quanto gli costasse, per quanto gli lacerasse il cuore e l’anima, per quanto lo facesse morire dentro il solo pensiero che l’amore per la sua famiglia era _sempre e per sempre_ più grande e potente del suo amore per lui…

Quando, molto più tardi, Elijah lo raggiunse nel suo letto, Tristan gli si donò completamente, docile e con una tenerezza mai avuta prima. Si mise a completa disposizione di Elijah e lasciò che facesse di lui tutto ciò che voleva, si fece prendere più e più volte prima con ardore e poi con sempre maggior dolcezza e intensità; abbandonò il suo corpo morbido e liscio ai baci appassionati, ai morsi, alle carezze intime e indecenti del suo Sire. Per la prima volta fu completamente e totalmente suo, in balia di Elijah e di ogni suo desiderio, felice di lasciarsi possedere e marchiare dai segni che il vampiro Originale lasciava sulla sua pelle perfetta. Sapeva che quella sarebbe stata la loro ultima notte e voleva portare con sé, sul suo corpo, per sempre, l’impronta del corpo e della bocca del suo uomo, per avere almeno quel ricordo indelebile di lui.

Dopo ore di passione e languore, entrambi sfiniti dal piacere e dai ripetuti orgasmi, si addormentarono. Tristan si era abbandonato sul petto nudo del suo Sire ma, nonostante fosse stremato, si risvegliò quando ancora l’alba era lontana. Muovendosi il più lentamente possibile per non destare Elijah, si staccò dolcemente da lui e, silenzioso come un gatto, si rivestì.

Quando fu pronto, esitò ancora un attimo, fermandosi a contemplare il suo Creatore, il suo Sire, l’uomo che amava e che avrebbe amato per sempre. Il dolore che provava nel separarsi da lui era insopportabile, lo stringeva al petto e alla gola e gli impediva quasi di respirare… era un’atroce agonia, esattamente come quella che aveva provato annegando più e più volte nel fondo degli abissi, ma questa volta sapeva che non sarebbe passata. Questa volta nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarlo.

Questa volta era solo.

Si avvicinò per l’ultima volta ad Elijah, ammirando la bellezza del suo volto sereno nel sonno. Si chinò e gli sfiorò con un bacio la fossetta che aveva sul mento.

“ _Adieu, mon amour_ ” fu il suo sospiro.

Poi prese le sue valigie e, sempre senza fare il minimo rumore, uscì dalla stanza, uscì dal palazzo e dalla vita dell’uomo che aveva sempre amato e che avrebbe portato con sé, nel suo cuore, in eterno.

Sul tavolino della stanza da letto rimasero il suo violino e una lettera, scritta in un’elegante calligrafia.

Quello era il suo regalo per Elijah, l’ultimo, il più prezioso.

 

Poco più di mezz’ora dopo era su un’auto, guidata da uno degli attendenti della Strix. Al suo fianco c’era Aurora, che aveva avvertito con la telefonata di qualche ora prima di preparare le sue valigie e tenersi pronta alla partenza.

Il suo attendente aveva fissato i biglietti di prima classe per il volo delle sei del mattino per Marsiglia.

Il secondo custode dell’osso di Inadu aveva lasciato New Orleans.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
